dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Freeman (New Earth)
One of Captain Marvel’s punches sends the villain Captain Nazi careening into a lake. An elderly man, Jacob Freeman, and his grandson, Freddy, happened to be fishing in the lake near where Nazi has landed, and, not knowing who he is, lift the unconscious man into their boat to prevent him from drowning. Nazi immediately comes to, tosses Jacob into the lake, and knocks Freddy out of the boat with an oar. The old man immediately dies, but Captain Marvel is able to save an unconscious Freddy and bring him to a hospital. ''Whiz Comics'' #25 (December 1941) Captain Marvel changes to his regular form of young Billy Batson, and is told by a nurse that Freddy is not expected to last the night. Billy then devises a better way to help the boy: he sneaks Freddy out of the hospital and takes him to the secret underground throne of the wizard Shazam, who first granted Billy the power to become Captain Marvel. Billy asks the wizard to heal Freddy and save his life, but Shazam cannot, and instead tells Billy that he, as Captain Marvel, can pass along some of his powers to so that Freddy can live. Shazam disappears and Billy transforms back into Captain Marvel, just as Freddy awakens. Looking up, he exclaims “Why...it’s Captain Marvel,” and is instantly transformed into a super-powered version of himself. Captain Marvel tells him that he is now "Captain Marvel, Jr.". Unlike Billy, who as a youngster transforms into an adult Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr. maintains his youth and resemblance to Freddy. additionally, hear is clad in a yellow-on-blue costume with a red cape, rather than Marvel's yellow-on-red with a white cape. Captain Marvel informs Junior that he cannot remain in his super-powered form at all times, but that he must allow his human form to heal as best it can. With that, Freddy once again said his mentor's name and returned to his hospital bed. Freddy remains permanently lame in his left leg and is forced to walk with a crutch (although Captain Marvel, Jr. bears no such impediment). As a result, Junior sought revenge against Captain Nazi, and the two repeatedly battled over the years. Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths history Current origin: The Power of Shazam! Post-Crisis, Freddy Freeman was an all-star student at the Binder school; an archetypical jock, he was also among the school's most popular and successful students. One of Freddy's friends was Billy Batson, Captain Marvel's alter ego, who worked as a boy reporter for WHIZ radio. At a WHIZ radio spelling bee hosted by Billy in , Freddy and Billy met Billy's long-lost sister Mary, whom Freddy immediately fell for. ''Power of Shazam''! #3 Later, Freddy and his grandfather went on a fishing trip in the Fawcett Bay, while Captain Marvel was engaged in a battle with Captain Nazi. Just as in the Pre-Crisis origin, Captain Marvel knocks Captain Nazi into the lake, and the Freemans are attacked when they attempt to save Nazi. Captain Marvel intervenes and rushes both injured bystanders to a hospital. Jacob Freeman slips into a coma, and Freddy is found to have a severely injured spine and a broken leg. ''Power of Shazam''! #6 The injured Freddy is taken to the wizard Shazam by Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel, who grant the boy the power to become Captain Marvel, Jr. However, Jacob Freeman dies, and Freddy goes on a rampage against Captain Nazi as Captain Marvel Jr. Nazi is eventually brought to justice after Mary gets Junior to calm down. Teen Titans Junior got into a fight with Captain Marvel and quits the Marvel Family. ''Power of Shazam''! #13 He started a new life in New York, during which he joins the Titans team. He even saved Chain Lightning from a suicide attempt. A possible romance of Argent with CM3 was explored, but after a particularly horrible date (CM3 was unable to cover the bill), it was abandoned. At this time, Junior first began calling himself CM3 (short for "Captain Marvel Three", with Billy being CM1 and Mary CM2), so that he could identify himself without changing. ''Outsiders to Infinite Crisis'' Beginning in 2004, Junior once again went by the name "Captain Marvel Junior" (not "CM3"), and now wears a white cape like that of the other two Marvels instead of his traditional red one. Captain Marvel, Jr. made a guest appearance to battle a new version of SabbacOutsiders (Vol 3) #10, an old Fawcett Marvel Family foe. Junior was a member of the Outsiders for a while, although he was apprehensive about the team's dark tone. He and Marvel Family nemesis Sabbac, The Seven Deadly Sins, and Dr. Sivana all played major roles in the series. Junior, Captain Marvel, and Mary Marvel made brief appearances during the Infinite Crisis. One year later, Captain Marvel, Jr. is no longer a member of the Outsiders. 'The Trials of Shazam!' When the wizard Shazam was recently killedDay of Vengeance #4, his (and Mary's) mystical powers were revoked. Now that Batson is the controller of the Rock of Eternity, it is only through overcoming a series of trials and judgments that Freeman will regain his mystical powers and succeed Batson as Captain Marvel. Stripped of his former superhuman powers, Freeman is currently trying to prove himself worthy to possess all of Batson's former power levels. Currently, Freeman has only passed two complete trials to gain Batson's former powers. The first of these was the attainment of vast intellectual and mystical knowledge by overcoming the trial of wisdom set by Solomon. The second was the trail of courage set by Achilles against a "Hate Empath" which has granted him Captain Marvel's red and yellow outfit and near-invulnerability. As of the latest published issue of "Trials of Shazam," Freddy has additionally been granted half of the strength of Hercules; the other half was "stolen" by his nemesis, Sabina; she is working in concert with a Dark Council of Merlin in order to usurp the Power of Shazam. Currently Freeman has passed only some of the trials and has attained only the mystical understanding of mystic and arcane knowledge and lore and super-concentration. Freeman is at the same time battling others who seek to attain the mystical superhuman powers for themselves. The current gods that give Freddy his powers are in no way related to the Olympian counterparts. They are known as the Lords of Magic, and simply share their names with them. At some point after the Trials of Shazam, Freddy helps the Justice Society of America track down Black Adam by Mr. Terrific's T-Sphere's testing Freddy's magic lightning signature. | Powers = Known Powers: Power of Shazam: In order to change form, Freddy must be able to call upon the name of Shazam, thereby invoking spells involving the energies of those extra-dimensional beings once known as gods on earth. Since the Book of magic has been rewritten, therefore he can say Shazam without being transformed with a bolt of lightning. The abilities of Shazam wont come to him by simply letting a word fall out his mouth. He can call for them and they will come with a thought. They will come with the word. They will surely come when he demands them to. This spell heals his legs allowing him to walk. When Freddy Freeman says the magic word "Shazam!", he is transformed into Captain Marvel. In his Captain Marvel form, Freddy possesses the following attributes: :S for the Wisdom of Solomon: As Captain Marvel, Freddy has instant access to a vast amount of scholarly knowledge. The wisdom of Solomon also gives Marvel clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. He has knowledge of all languages, ancient and modern, and could hypnotize people through this power. :*''Superhuman Knowledge: Captain Marvel has exceptional photographic recall and mental acuity allowing him to read and decipher hieroglyphics, recall everything he has ever learn, solve long mathematical equations instantaneously and make intuitive guesses based on limited data to the point his guesses are almost always correct. :*Clairvoyance: an uncanny awareness of his circumstances that allows him to turn disadvantages into advantages, an understanding of divine interactions with the mortal world. :*Omni-lingual'' :*''Hypnosis'' :H for the Strength of Hercules: Captain Marvel has incredible amounts of super strength, able to easily bend steel, punch through walls, and lift massive objects. :*''Superhuman Strength: Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight. The trial of Hercules was interrupted before it could be completed, thus Freddy has been bestowed with only HALF of the Strength of Hercules. Only truly capable of all the power after he defeats Sabina. :'A for the Healing of Apollo': Like the stamina of Atlas, the body can purge itself of the poisons of fatigue and can mend the wounds that Achilles's gift can't protect him from. Captain Marvel can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. The trial of Apollo was passed but Apollo was upset over his loss of mortal life, thus Freddy has been bestowed with only HALF of the Healing of Apollo. Only truly capable of all the power after he gets a replacement for him as Atlas's replacement. :*Superhuman Stamina: His Olympian metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. :*Self-Sustenance: Additionally, he does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe and can survive unaided in space when in Captain Marvel form. :*Healing: can mend the wounds and heal him from high damage. :'A for the Courage of Achilles': Like the wisdom, this aspect is primarily psychological, and gives Marvel superhuman amounts of inner strength from which to draw. :*Superhuman Inner Strength'' :*''Near Invulnerability: If he were somehow wounded, his godly energies would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive him. '''Soul Tattoo': He has inscribed on his back an ancient magical scripture imprinted on his skin which provides protection and passage through much of the magical realms. It is truly a tattoo written on his soul. Given to him by Solomon in his mortal form of Rachel Zallman. Power of Captain Marvel (formerly): Originally Freeman possessed a portion of Captain Marvel's powers from Batson's transformed state himself. This was shown as Freeman would invoke the magical phrase "Captain Marvel" and become magically transformed into a super-powered version of himself. While incredibly powerful, Freeman only had a portion of Batson's Captain Marvel powers and strength levels. Unlike Batson and the current era version of Mary Marvel, Freeman would not transform into an adult and retained his same facial features while powered. The only noticeable difference was that in his transformed state Freeman was no longer crippled. | Abilities = At present, Freeman has only the abilities listed above: super knowledge of mystical objects and events and super-concentration | Strength = At present, Freeman has the strength level of a normal human male who engages in moderate regular exercise. In his Transformed state, he possesses a little more than half of the strength possessed by Captain Marvel's "Fully Powered" state. This puts his lifting/pressing capacity still in excess of a 100 tons. (A Fully Empowered Captain Marvel has been previously capable of lifting several thousand tons with ease). | Weaknesses = Magic: High level magics can prove a determent to him and effect him more then any other force. Lightning: lightning has the effect of transforming him back from his Captain Marvel form to his normal human form. Paraplegic: in his normal human form Fred has no use of his legs. | Equipment = It should be noted that due to his current powers' limitations, Freeman uses contemporary transportation and non lethal weapons against his opponents to overcome his opponents during the trial such as a long staff and car. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * As noted above, when in his Magically Enhanced state, Freddy is not impeded by his injured/handicapped leg. * While it is suggested that Freeman is to succeed in his quest to become the new Captain Marvel, there is presently NO indication that he will receive the EXACT same set of powers that Batson had as the previous Captain Marvel nor a return of the specific powers that Freeman had as Captain Marvel, Jr. :Only time will tell what exact powers and abilities Freeman will attain as the new Captain Marvel. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Captain Marvel, Jr. | Links = Captain Marvel Jr. at Wikipedia }} Category:Marvel Family members Category:Teen Titans members Category:Natural durability Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Natural superhuman strength Category:Golden Age